


A Permanent Place in the Heart

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memories, Multi, Peace, Picnics, Polyamory, Post-Battle of Jakku, i.e. Tycho exists but Hobbie still died on Hoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: The tradition had started the first time they ate alone together after the Battle of Hoth, when Tycho had set four places out of habit, and they'd all stared at the empty chair for long moments before breaking down together.





	A Permanent Place in the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "picnic."

Looking out over the rolling green hills of Chandrila, Wedge can believe, really believe, for the first time that the war is over. The sun is warm, a light breeze ruffles his hair, and he's surrounded by his lovers. They're having a _picnic_ of all things, a frivolous romantic indulgence nearly unheard of during the past years. They've all been called here for the dedication of a memorial commemorating Rebel pilots, and they've stolen this moment for themselves, rented a little shuttle and hopped out into nature because they _can_.

“Wedge?”

“Huh?” He focuses in again, on Tycho holding out a bowl.

“I said, do you want fruit some salad?”

“Bored with us already, love?” Wes teases.

“Of course not.” Wedge grins as he accepts the bowl and spoons a mixture of meiloorun and rakmelon onto his flimsiplast plate. He passes it to Wes next, who takes some as well, then turns to the plate sitting on the blanket beside him which already holds half a sandwich and begins spooning pieces of fruit onto – though only rakmelon.

Hobbie had never liked meiloorun, and though he isn't here to dislike or enjoy anything, hasn't been for nearly two years, they won't serve it to him. The tradition had started the first time they ate alone together after the Battle of Hoth, when Tycho had set four places out of habit, and they'd all stared at the empty chair for long moments before breaking down together.

Now, they do it as often as the can, a remembrance of a missing part of themselves that's gone but never forgotten. It had been excruciating at first, that piece of the perfect puzzle they made together ripped away, leaving the survivors off-balance and unsure, but at least they had had each other. Over long months, they'd managed to find their footing again, the three of them as close as they had ever been, perhaps bonded even more tightly by shared grief.

“Hobbie would have hated this,” Wes says, popping a piece of fruit into his mouth and continuing to talk while he chews. “Probably would've been allergic to whatever those flowers are.”

“He would have whined the entire time,” Tycho agrees, eyes crinkling. “But he would have come to be with us.”

Wedge smiles as he bites into his own food. Once upon a time, this conversation would have hurt worse than any mortal wound, but now it's just a distant, sweet ache. A fond thought. The realization that they were lucky to have the time they did with Hobbie Klivian, and that they'll cherish those memories forever while being desperately glad the three of them still remain.

When their time here is done, responsibilities in the city calling them once more, they'll pack up, holding hands as they share a quiet moment over the empty spot among them. Tycho will flip the uneaten food from Hobbie's plate into the grass, saying something about how he would have liked feeding the animals. Wes and Wedge will smile in agreement, and three of them will link arms and walk back to the shuttle, continuing their own personal version of the galaxy's stuttering steps toward peace and freedom, safe and secure with each other.


End file.
